Soul Bound 5
That afternoon the Gods arrived to announce the people who will go on the quest, and I must admit, I was actually kind of nervous. But I had to go on the quest, I just had to. It might be the only way to lift my curse. Zeus sat at the head of the table, with the other Olympians spread out on the sides with the demigods at the end of the table. Annabeth casted a sad look in my direction and I scowled at her but she ignored me. “Demigods!” Zeus boomed down in a deep voice and we gave him our utmost attention, well other than me of course but nobody seemed to notice this time. Shame. “We watched your battle and have come to a decision. The eight people that will go on the quest are the seven and William Cliff” I breathed out in relief and the demigods that didn’t go on the quest scowled at me in jealousy. Suck on that suckers. The Gods were silent until Apollo took over from Zeus and I looked at the blond man. “I have consulted the oracle” he said and Annabeth snapped her neck at him and most leaned forward, but yet even though I do not mind prophecy’s I suddenly felt a sense of dread pour into me, and I was curious. Apollo breathed in before saying the prophecy and I stiffened at it “''Through endless lightning he shall call'' For the exiled to take the fall But he who sinned shall never be free From the Curse that was decreed. ''And the heroes final breathe '' ''Will be the one to lay down the final death” '' ''The Curse…shall I not be free from it, is what I am doing now fruitless in the coming battle. ''Darkness is his friend, would that be me or someone else, but the curse…oh Gods. The Gods nodded and Athena spoke up and we turned to her “I do not know of the curse that the prophecy spoke of but I gather we shall find out. George Darkwood under further inspection is a son of Apollo, and yet also under further inspection he has raised children each from the twelve Olympians, separately, one from Zeus, Poseidon, myself, Aphrodite, of course the male children must have been kidnapped when they were babies” We were silently stunned by this and yet someone asked the obvious question “Why though?” “Because George Darkwood plans to replace the gods, the only children he doesn’t have are Athena’s version” Zeus explained and Annabeth stiffened whilst I frowned, if he has eleven children that are all demigods, as are three of them children of the big three…this will be difficult. “So the demigods are all kids yeah? I mean he can’t just skip Athena unless he hasn’t gotten around to it…” Jason said and we nodded agreeing to him and Athena brought out a piece of paper. “My child disappeared eight years ago, when he was ten years of age” She explained and I stiffened…but that would suggest…no it isn’t possible, George Darkwood killed my father, my father even has pictures of me as a baby so it isn’t possible. “Oh…but without him, the… ‘Family’ would be incomplete” Annabeth said and Athena nodded agreeing with her and Annabeth thought it through “And he cannot just pick up one random child of Athena, can he? He must have done something to prepare them” “Right, but what preparations they are, I do not know” Athena shrugged pushing the paper into the middle of the table which supported this information; I did not want to see it. “The child is unnamed as only George knows which demigods are ‘his’ so right now your mission is to locate the son of Athena, and figure out what they are doing” We nod and the Gods disappear and the people who aren’t going on the quest go off to pack their things and go back to camp, Annabeth stared into mid air thinking through it, and then Percy yawned earning a whack on the head by Annabeth and he rubbed his head, mumbling under his breath. The eight demigods looked at each other and nodded and walked to George Darkwood’s house and hid nearby and noticed the people around the place, though they were dressed casually the demigods could see the concealed weapons and some close enough were talking about the man himself. “Yeah, did you hear? Georges sensei, Ron I think his name is, he is trying to do that experiment he did a couple of years ago” The man said snorting, and we gave each other a nervous look “I swear that power just creeps me out, I swear the Olympians don’t have that power.” Annabeth frowned getting through this information, could it be possible that they have something that overpowers us, but that’s impossible…right? “Yeah, do you know if George still keeps in contact with Ron?” Another one asked and the original guy thought about this then shook his head. “Nah don’t think so, heard once George told Ron what his plans were Ron left him on the streets. But I heard they have talked to each other once a month” He shrugged and I leaned in to hear them better “Ronald Frank his name is, most people know him for his inventing skills” “Oh yeah I heard of him” I glanced at Annabeth and she nodded at me, seems she too have heard of the inventor. Seems it’s time to pay him a little visit, I gave this message to Annabeth through facial expressions which she instantly agreed with me. Category:Fanfiction Category:TimeLord15 Category:Soul Bound Category:Fanfiction Stories